Operation Cerberus
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: Recently widowed Maria Sullivan embarks alone on a simple B.O.W. sample collecting mission. But her newfound partner may be just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! My first Resident Evil fanfic!**

Maria's PoV

I groggily woke up from my bed at nine in the morning. Looking around the bedroom, I saw a note and a letter taped to the door. The letter was from the BSAA about my nineteen year old son Miles and the note was from my comrade Victoria at the BSAA. Gently opening the letter, I started to read what was inside. As I read, the letter gradually turned from official to informal.

_Dear Mrs. Sullivan, _

_We proudly inform you that your son Miles C. Sullivan has officially become an BSAA member and he will be joining you on any future missions in approximately one month of this letter's arrival. However, you have the option to exclude him from any mission whatsoever. We understand your son's safety and we sympathize with your recent loss._

There was no signature and the date was printed at the top: May 14th, 2010. I sighed sadly as I looked at the C in Miles' name. Sadly, my husband Conner turned into a Standard Ooze B.O.W. during a mission with me when Miles was only sixteen. I was only nineteen when I gave birth to him. My manic depression and lack of sex drove me insane. I was so sex deprived that I actually tried to have sex with my own son. I was evicted from my house due to not paying my rent and now I live in a five room apartment building.

Victoria's note was just a reminder about today's mission. Collect B.O.W samples on the S.S. Cerberus and send the samples back when enough has been collected. Though, she did leave a postscript that she wasn't joining me on my mission for whatever reason.

I went to my nightstand and rummaged through it. I took out a wetsuit, a rifle, a pistol, an mediocre supply of ammo, a handful of grenades, a med kit, and an extra wetsuit just in case. Rummaging some more, I took out a vaccine for the T-Abyss Virus. I was informed beforehand that Ooze B.O.W. would be on the S.S. Cerberus and I was giving this just last night.

I undressed a bit and injected every last drop of the vaccine into my arm. I took out a circular smiley face bandaid and placed it on the vaccine wound. I fully undressed, save for my underwear, and put on the skin tight wetsuit that hugged my curves. With my supplies in tow, I walked outside, hopped on my motorcycle, and drove off to the docks where my other comrade Carlos was said to be. I wouldn't really call him my comrade comrade. He's more of the transportation guy who helps out when things get ugly.

After fifteen minutes, I parked my bike and met up with him. He had shiny jet black hair that was combed back, piecing blue eyes, and a twirly tug-able mustache. He face was average looking but had on oddly attractive scar running across his right eye and cheek. He had the typical BSAA uniform, but it honestly didn't cover up his well toned muscles. I'll admit, he was handsome, but it wasn't anything to write home about.

"Are you all set, Maria?" he asked in his husky gruff voice.

"Yes. Med kit, ammo, guns, all that crap." I responded.

"Well someone got off the wrong side of the bed." he commented.

"Oh shut up. I just didn't have my coffee today." I said jokingly.

"Right…"

He hopped on the speedboat and I followed suit. He revved up the engine and we started cruising along the sea. Carlos punched int the coordinates of the S.S. Cerberus and set the boat on autopilot. He took out his gun and aimed it towards the water, probably hunting for those goddamn Sea Creepers. After five minutes of not encountering a single one, he put his gun back in his pocket, but kept his left hand on it for safety reasons.

"Oh! That reminds me. Here are some containers for those B.O.W samples. Be sure to label them." he spoke up while giving me ten glass containers. They looked like those little urine drug test cups, only made of glass and had a plastic lid on them. He also gave me a navy blue walkie talkie.

"So does it really matter where I get the samples from?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, but it has to be enough for the BSAA to research on. Skin samples, saliva samples, blood samples -"

"Semen samples?" I interrupted.

"…Yes. Even semen samples. Maybe you'll be lucky and find a Ooze breeding or even touching itself. They'll be in too much pleasure to care about killing you." he responded.

"…So why _do_ we need B.O.W. samples, anyway? Don't we have a fast acting fully accurate vaccine for them?" I asked.

"It's one thing to be immune to the ranging types of theT-Virus, but to fully cure someone of it is something completely different. If we can study a B.O.W.'s DNA and can be able to turn it to normal, we should be able to make a cure." he explained.

"So…You mean we could -" Now it was Carlos' turn to interrupt.

"Yes, Maria. We can be able to revert your husband back to normal. And everyone else who was turned into one as well."

"Will the progress be painful?" I asked.

"I imagine so. It's bad enough when your body has to go through the painful process of becoming a B.O.W., but reverting back would be a fucking nightmare. Just look at what happened to Rachel Foley. It was a living hell for her to suffer through her transformation." he added.

I grimaced and I was honestly thankful that I didn't eat. Then again, the lack of food just made my urge to vomit even stronger. I whimpered and held my stomach, wishing that I wasn't reminded of Rachel's demise.

The boat eventually vroomed to a stop in front of the giant cruise ship and a grappling hook slash zip line was shot out and clamped tightly onto a rail. Carlos gave me a map of the S.S Cerberus and I stuffed it into my pocket. I ascended up the rope and Carlos shouted "Good luck!".

As I started walking, I could hear Carlos yelling after me that he'll be waiting for me to get back and to call for him with the walkie talkie if I got in trouble. I took out the map and it was an exact replica of the Queen Zenobia and her sister ship Queen What's-her-face. I'll just call it the Queen Fuck You. Seriously, that looked so much like the Zenobia, that Jessica and Chris were on the wrong ship to find Jill and Parker. It's like it was saying, "Oh. You're trying to find your friends? Lol! Nope! Wrong boat, bitch!". At least it was blown to fucking bits, so…Yeah. Fuck you, boat.

Anyway, I opened the metal door and sure enough, it _was_ like the Queen Zenobia and the Fuck You boat. I walked through the creepy gray hallways, only made creepier by the random noises made by the B.O.W.s and the banging of doors. I don't care if this is in broad daylight, it's still scary as shit!

Curiosity peaked me as I passed a few doors. I went back to the first one I passed and opened it. It was inaccessible due to all the debris in the way, but I did hear a B.O.W groaning and panting in there. Even though there were a bunch of debris in the way, I could clearly see a Scagdead just standing there a good two feet away from the door. I could hear squelching and squishing as the groans got louder. Then I realized they they weren't just random groans. That thing was fucking masturbating!

Shuddering, I slowly looked down at his blobby and malformed cock. The protruding veins were more like tentacles and the tip was so bulbous, a light bulb would be envious!

With a roar, the Scagdead shot out a small glob of pre-cum, to be followed by a medium sized glob of murky gray cum. I quickly shut the door with a _clang _and I heard a loud _splat_ as the thing fully ejaculated all over the door to the point where it's semen was oozing from out of sides of the door.

With a disgusted huff, I took out one of the containers Carlos gave me and let the cum drip into it. I didn't want to look at it any longer, so I waited until it was completely full and screwed it shut. Taking out a black marker, I uncapped it and wrote "Scagdead Semen" on the little label on the side.

I walked passed more doors, walked down some stairs, turned a left and a right, and walked through another door. Readying my gun, I started scanning the corridor with my eyes. There were only two globs of Ooze goo, one on the ground, the other on the wall. The one on the wall was closer to me.

Gulping, I slowly walked passed the first glob and made my way towards the second one, pointing my rifle at it. It did nothing, but it eventually started moving. I heard heavy breathing behind me, so I quickly turned around, and - _Holy shit!_ It was a Tricorn!

I quickly bolted towards the wall, blasting four bullets into its body as I did some parkour, and hopped back onto the ground, blasting two more bullets into its body before I fled out the door. I slammed it shut in fear, my breathing already becoming frantic.

The door dented as the Tricorn's projectile hit the door. I walked to the corner and the door was blasted off its hinges after four more shots and a backhand. I started shooting it again, but it didn't give two shits.

I was now backing into the stairs and the Tricorn fired twice at my legs. I was knocked back onto the floor as the boomerang shaped bone was wedged into the stairs in front of my left and right leg. I lifted my left hand to reach for the railing, but it shot at my arm, locking it in place onto the ground with my hand near my chest.

"_Jump up your own ass and die!_" I screamed.

As the Tricorn got closer, I fired shot after shot, and I was only two bullets away from running out of ammo. It fired thrice. The first bone locked my firing arm the exact same way as my left, the second was deflected with my penultimate bullet, and the last just barely missed me from ripping me in two, but it did manage to rip my wetsuit, revealing my whole body.

"You cheeky dick waffle." I muttered.

With my last shot, I managed to kill it. With a groan, it sunk to the ground in a puddle of ooze and blood. Then the second Ooze came waddling around the corner. _Fuck_.

I had nowhere to go. I was stuck to the ground, nude, and out of bullets. The second Ooze was just a Standard one, but it was still a damn threat! It wobbled up the stairs and as I tried to pistol-whip it, it knocked my gun out of my hand. I honestly thought I was going to fucking die right then and there, but I didn't. And after what I had to go through today, I wish I did.

Instead of clawing my ass to death, it got on top of me, and rubbed its body all over mine. Its leech-like tongue sprang out and it started licking my neck. I shuddered and it just licked faster. I couldn't push it obviously, so I just squirmed. It made a growl and ripped my wetsuit clear off.

It got off me and dragged its tongue near my pussy. I started blushing massively as it just licked my thighs, but without warning it plunged it's thick slimy tongue into my vagina and lapped it up as it pushed it in and out. I didn't know what to feel anymore. Pain, pleasure, or downright disgust.

_This thing doesn't want to kill me. It wants to fuck me! and it won't care if it rips my pussy in two!_ I thought.

Unfortunately, I actually did start to feel pleasure. It warmth, sliminess, and length just made me hornier and hornier. I squeaked out a moan and my legs started twitching.

_Oh fuck…I can't believe that this thing is actually gonna make me cum! _I thought in pleasure.

With a loud moan, I managed to kick the Tricorn's projectiles off my legs without injury and spread them in an unparalleled pleasure as I climaxed all over the Ooze's tongue. It lapped up my fluids and withdrew it's tan leech-y tongue out.

Panting, I slowly relaxed as it started licking my body again. It got on top of me and stared prodding it's grey humanoid wang at my snatch. That thing was as big as a horse cock! The needles on its arms and hands sunk into it's body and it's hands turned into gray normal looking ones.

With a growl, it pushed the tip of it's penis inside me and started squeezing my large 40 F cup breasts. I gasped and I started screaming in pleasure as it started ramming me silly. His tongue flopped out in pleasure as he went harder and faster, making my pussy warmer, wetter, and tighter. It clamped down on his cock and he groaned loudly in pleasure.

He pulled out with a loud wet _pop_ and rubbed his horse meat on my tummy before thrusting in between my breasts while inadvertently freeing my hands. I placed my hands on my breasts and I started to squish and bob them up and down his throbbing shaft.

"You wanna cum, huh?" I cooed.

As if he understood, he nodded and his cock throbbed insanely as I tit-fucked him faster and faster. His pheromones got stronger and stronger and with a horny yet scared whimper, I slowly rubbed the tip of his cock and eventually started to pump him. I gulped and tears leaked from my eyes. With a small sob, I started sucking his dick as he kept thrusting in between my boobs and now my mouth.

Without warning, he shoved the whole thing in my mouth, and my cheeks ballooned with his silver-gray semen as it went down my throat. I swallowed and swallowed, but his cum kept going. Some of it leaked out of my mouth and dripped onto my knockers. He slowly pulled out of my mouth and shoved it back in my pussy.

"N-No! What are you - Ahh!"

He shoved it all the way in and blasted out his load into my womb. He came so much that a puddle of his baby batter poured out of me and my womb blew up to the size of a watermelon. A medium sized one though, since most of his cum was pouring out of me like a waterfall.

I felt like I was going to fucking faint from pleasure. I was practically seeing stars and the daylight coming into the window was making my eyes hurt. The B.O.W. licked up my face and neck and pressed his leech tongue on my neck as if kissing me. I kissed his forehead, leaving a red lipstick mark on it.

Before I passed out, I took out a container, filled it with his jizz, and screwed it shut. I crawled over to the dead Tricorn, filled two more containers with his skin and blood respectively, and also screwed them shut. I quickly labeled them and I shut my eyes as I drifted into blissful pleasured unconsciousness while rubbing my possibly pregnant tummy. Oh boy. The BSAA are going to have a fucking field day when they find out.

**A/N: I regret absolutely nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Take a drink every time Maria uses the F word or when there's a letter in Italics, Bold, or Underline…Excuse me while I wonder what I'm doing with my life.**

Maria's PoV

I slowly woke up from my unconsciousness and I noticed that I was on a bed instead of the cold ground. To the left of me was a closet and a small hallway leading to was I think would be the exit. To the right was a night stand and an active lamp. There was another door and I think that would just lead to the bathroom.

I sat up and I realized that I was still naked. I covered myself with the dusty moth bitten sheets and then I noticed my equipment was on the ground to my right. I mentally face-palmed and got out of the sheets.

_This is fan-fucking-tastic! I'm stuck in here, I was fucked by a B.O.W., and now I'm possibly pregnant with its child! _I thought angrily.

I sighed to myself, thinking what my son would think of me if I came back with a cum filled belly. I started pacing around in my thought and I eventually found the nerve to walk into the bathroom.

It was incredibly musty and ridden with mold. The rusty faucet was dripping a bit and the shower curtain was slightly open. The tub was filled with God knows what and I honestly felt like cleaning this damn place. That and I needed a shower. It's not normal to walk around with dry zombie jizz all over your tits, okay?!

I walked back to bedroom and I rummaged through my stuff. I found my still empty gun tucked away into the left pocket with my ammo to the right. Kinda like how Conner organized his inventory.

I loaded up my gun and took it with me into the bathroom, unsure of what the hell I'd find in there. I crouched down to the small cabinet and slowly opened it. I expected a B.O.W or a freakishly giant spider to crawl out, but all there was were dusty cleaning supplies and blue rubber gloves.

Even though I wanted to sanitize this God forsaken bathroom and give myself a well needed shower, I wasn't sure if the water was still usable. Hell, I wasn't sure if B.O.W.s were in the water pipes considering the fuckers can hide anywhere!

I gave the gloves a good shake before putting them on, and I slowly turned the faucet on. Water poured out it like normal so I shut it off to conserve it. I took out the cleaning supplies, a few baby wipes, some paper towels and some soap and started cleaning away.

After about fifteen minutes off scrubbing, cleaning toilets and shampoo bottles, and watching my tits jiggle around, I finally started to work on the tub. After further inspection, it was just filled with murky bloody water. I drained the tub, gave it a damn good cleaning, and did the same to the shower head and curtains.

I took off my ridiculously dirty gloves and immediately threw them in the trash. I went back to the cabinet to see if I could find some birth control pills, but no luck. I did, however, find a pregnancy test in its dusty box.

I went to the shower and turned the knob for hot water. Like the sink, it worked perfectly fine. As I waited for the water to heat up, I put five squares of toilet paper on the sides of the toilet seat and stood over the toilet with my legs apart. I put the pregnancy test under my cooch and did my business.

When I was done, I sat down on the toilet and looked at the pregnancy test. It read positive. I was pregnant. I'm fucking _pregnant_ with a B.O.W! It played a little congratulations jingle to mock me and I snapped it in two. I went to the shower with the water now hot and I sat down and started sobbing.

_I'm so pathetic! How could I be pregnant by that fucking monster?! This is bullshit! This has to be a mistake! It just has to!_ I thought as my crying got softer.

I sniffled a bit and I worked up the courage to start showering even if I broke into small sobs every now and then.

_This is all my fault. I wanted that dick inside me and now look where it fucking led me to! What would Milo think? What would Conner think? Th-here has to be a way out of this! M-Maybe if I shoot my stomach a few times, maybe I can stop that thing from being born! _I planned to myself.

As much as the thought of abortion appealed to me at the moment, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. A life is a life and even though I was pregnant by a B.O.W., I can't deny my child that. With a shaky sigh, I rubbed my tummy and gave a small smile.

I finished up my shower and I dried myself off with the surprisingly clean towels tucked away into another cabinet. I folded up the towel, went back to the bedroom, and put on my spare wetsuit.

I tucked my gun in my right pocket, ammo to the left, and went to the door. It was locked and was held shut by a security pad thingy that required a screwdriver to open. Being the most logical thing to do, I walked to the nightstand and checked the drawers. Nothing.

_Great.. Now I'm stuck here with no food, no water, possibly no connection with Carlos to back me up, B.O.W.s could pop out from anywhere to rape the fuck out of me, and __**I'm gonna have a fucking baby!**_ I thought in panic.

I sat on the bed, rubbing my tummy once more. I got back up and checked the closet. To my surprise and shock, there he was. The same B.O.W that fucked me silly. He tumbled out of the closet and started to get up. I wanted to pummel the fucker to death, but then I realized that he could be of use to me.

He got up and waddled towards me. He got closer to me and he eventually cornered me to the wall next to the door. He didn't attack me, nor did it seem like he wanted to. He stopped a few inches in front of me and started licking my face.

I giggled at little and pet his head. The walkie talkie that was in my back pocket started to make some static and I heard Carlos' voice.

"Maria? Maria?!" boomed Carlos' voice.

"Carlos?"

"Maria, where are you? It's been three hours already. I've been worried sick and I have half a mind to get your son for backup!" he shouted.

"I think I'm in a bedroom but the door is locked. I'm stuck in here with a B.O.W., but he's really friendly. He may be of some use to us." I responded.

"The door should be kept locked by a security panel. Find a screwdriver and unlock it from the inside." Carlos explained.

"That's just it, you dumb-ass! I don't _have_ a screwdriver!" I shouted.

"You said there was a friendly B.O.W with you, right? Get him to bust the door down or tear open the panel!" Carlos roared.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, Carlos Montoya Del Rio!" I screamed.

"…"

"…Oh God. Damn-it, Carlos. Look, I'm sorry I snapped, okay? I was just surprised you were going to get my son for backup. Ever since Conner died, he hasn't been the same. If he saw me with this B.O.W., he'd give it a hailstorm of bullets! Once this bullshit is over, we'll head out for cake, okay?" I cooed.

"…Alright. But we'll have to regroup. I'll meet you halfway. Head for the dining room. I've pinpointed your signal. Exit the room, head left into a small library, get out of there, and go right."

"I'm on it." I muttered.

The B.O.W. in question was now banging on the door in an attempt to break it. He managed to claw at it a bit, but he didn't do much damage.

_Shit. The B.O.W. won't be able to break the panel open, much less a door! Now I really __**am**__ stuck! __**FUCK! **_I screamed to myself.

In my rage, I grabbed the cover to the panel and tore it clear off.

_Whoa. Holy shit. When the hell did I get so strong? Never-mind. I gotta work my hacking magic! I'm the master of unlocking, bitch!_

I started moving around the happy little glowy things around until I heard a soft chime. I went to the door, slowly opened it and peeked outside, only to see a swarm of B.O.W.s bolt their way towards me. Tricorns, Pincers, Scagdeads, Chunks, Standards, you fucking name it. I slammed the door shut and I started sweating heavily.

The B.O.W tilted his head and poked at the walkie talkie as if asking who I was talking to.

"That was Carlos. He's a friend." I said even though he can't understand me.

"Fr…Friiieeend?" it groaned.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but whisper out a "What the fuck?". I knew that some B.O.W.s can retain their speech patterns but he just mimicked a word he just heard.

"Y-Yes. Friend. Carlos friend." I said slowly.

"Brablrawr…Friieend."

"Carlos."

"Rawr-rawwwsss."

"Eh. Close enough….Ugh. This is _not_ my day."

The B.O.W. tottered to the door and pressed the side of his head next to it. After hearing the groaning of the other B.O.W.s he seemed to growl at them.

"Not friend…" he rumbled.

"Can you help me get past them?" I asked.

"Heeeelp friennnd?" he groaned.

"Yes. Help me."

He nodded and I opened the door to let him out. In an instant, there was loud groaning, buzz-saw noises, explosions, and violent squishy noises coming from the other side. I slowly opened the door and the friendly B.O.W. was beating the shit out of the others. He was even using the Scadead's buzz-saw against itself!

I only had a few jars left in my inventory so I had to be sure I didn't get any repeats. I acted hastily, but I managed to fill up the jars with the necessary samples. I looked at the B.O.W. and he just stood there for a few seconds, probably to calm himself from his blood-rage.

"We can go now, right?" I squeaked.

"Go…help…friiieeend." he groaned with a nod.

In a flash, he had me over his shoulder so my feet would be dangling beside his back. I was a wobbly ride, but we eventually made it to the dining room. Any other B.O.W.s we encountered either tried to attack us to get brutally mauled to death or thought I was his meal and didn't want to disturb him.

As he waddled to the dining room, Carlos was busy shooting three to four Standard B.O.W.s. Carlos' gun clicked and he silently swore as he reached for more ammo. He finally took notice of me and frowned.

"Y'know you _could_ help me out."

"I could but I think I'll let Squishy do the honors." I replied.

Squishy set me down and re-began his blood-rage on the other four. So not only is he sentient to my safety, but he also seems to hate his own brethren.

"Wait. You named the thing?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes I did. Now let's go before we get swarmed!" I shouted.

Carlos looked at Squishy then looked at me.

"We're bringing him along and I got a bunch of samples." I said quickly.

"Umm. Okay…Let's head back. I want you to keep an eye on your little friend here. He can turn on us any second now."

"Aww. Squishy would never do that. Wouldn't you, Squishy?" I cooed.

"Friiieeend…" Squishy groaned.

Now it was Carlos' turn to widen his eyes.

"Yes, Carlos. It talks. Now let's get the hell out of here already!" I ordered.

Carlos quickly nodded and beckoned me to follow him up the stairs. After some twists and turns, followed by shooting the crap out of some .s and an elevator ride, we eventually made it to the boat. I shivered when we past by the spot where I had my way with Squishy. Carlos obviously didn't notice.

We had some difficulty, but we managed to get Squishy onto the boat. Carlos and I sat down and Squishy was left standing, not really sure how to sit. Carlos started up the boat and we slow started driving away.

I rummaged through my pockets and to my relief, the jars were still there. I sighed softly and I looked back at the receding hellhole, remembering my little encounter with Squishy. I was disgusted with myself. Disgusted that I enjoyed it, disgusted that I was now pregnant and Carlos didn't notice, and even more disgusted with myself since I have now officially lost all sense of morals and dignity.

I slowly held my head with my hands and cried softly. The roar of the engine was enough to drown them out. I cried for the whole ride to the docks and Carlos took notice as soon as the rumbling engine subsided.

"Maria, are you cryi-"

_"I'm gonna be a fucking laughingstock and Milo will lose all of his respect for me. He looked up to me because of this job with my husband Conner. Now he'll see me as a cock hungry wench who got pregnant with an Ooze! __**There! I fucking said it! I'M PREGNANT WITH AN OOZE! **__**TAKE A FUCKING GUESS WHO DID IT!**_" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I broke down into a sobbing wreck and I hugged Carlos' legs tightly, already feeling humiliated by merely admitting it.

"Oh God. Maria, I'm so sor-"

"Don't fucking patronize me! Go ahead and laugh! I deserve it! I'm a slut! _A hussy!_ _**A harlot!**_" I sobbed.

"Maria…"

I was now curled into the fetal position, sniveling and whimpering on the cold damp docks.

"What would the BSAA think of me? What would my _son_ think of me?!" I wailed.

I curled up tighter and Carlos was reduced to petting my head to comfort me. Squishy was doing God knows what on the boat, but I honestly didn't care. As much as I hate to admit it, I was actually worried for his safety and I didn't want any tests done to him.

"Sniff…I wanna go home." I squeaked.

**A/N: …Nya.**


End file.
